


Birthdays and Masks

by Ithillokte



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Birthday Cake, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kagome changes the world with knowledge, Kakashi's Mask Shenanigans, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillokte/pseuds/Ithillokte
Summary: He was the only one who remembered what originally happened. And it was all because of her. He owed her everything!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Higurashi Kagome
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Birthdays and Masks

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small scene that had been bugging me for months before I actually wrote it. I hope you enjoy this fluff as much as I did writing it!

She’d been living in Konoha for a while now. She’d changed some things in it for the better. Told the Hokage about different programs from her world that had huge beneficial impacts on the world, and different systems. Konoha had a new system for orphanages, the foster care system had been hugely beneficial. She had volunteered to take in Naruto when she’d heard that no one wanted to help him the way he deserved. It limited her to where she could shop, and who she did business with. But the little hyperactive blonde had definitely grown on her. He was worth it.

Shippo would have been happy to have him in their tiny family if he had also been thrown through the rip in the worlds Naraku had made to get rid of her, as she killed him. So she knew she was doing the right thing when several months later, she permanently took her name off the foster list, and submitted adoption papers to the Hokage. He’d summoned her for an explanation, and once he knew there was no malice for him, and only true genuine concern and a budding emotional attachment, had allowed it. Kagome had promised not to change his name, knowing the sacrifice his parents had made, and not wanting to dishonor it. Well that was until he asked her about it.

“Kagome-kaa-san, will my name be the same as yours?” Naruto’s face seemed serious, like he was thinking really deeply on something. A deep little frown marred his cute face.

“Not unless you want it to be. You are an Uzumaki.” She smiled gently at him, using a tone meant to convince children. Her own dark blue pigmented eyes were soft and gentle while she looked at him. 

“But I wanna be a Higurashi too! You’ve taken care of me for so long. Why can’t I have both? I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind!” Bright blue eyes puppy-dog begged her. She sighed. She’d need to write a letter to Hiruzen notifying him of the change. There were days where his puppy-dog eyes got to her, somehow amping up their cuteness to irresistible levels. She had no idea how he did it. Not even Shippo could pull this off. She’d developed immunity to them. But Naruto, nope. Defense still in development.

“Well, maybe if you ask the Hokage nicely, you can have both. Like this.” And she showed him how to hyphenate his names together. ‘Uzumaki-Higurashi Naruto’ She wrote. Naruto watched in reverence, and then picked up his pencil, and practiced.

~~

It had been three years since she had adopted him, and he had called her Kaa-san for the first time. He was so happy, he hadn’t known what to do with himself. She was happy to give him not only a home, but a family. Small as it was. She was sixteen when she had first landed in the middle of the village from the world rip. She was seventeen when she made all the suggestions based on existing programs and systems from her world and time. She always earned herself a handsome sum every time she suggested something that worked well, once it was adopted for use in the ninja world. She’d bought them a rather spacious three bedroom apartment with a very large balcony, from a small family who had decided to leave Konoha to open a shop in a smaller village. They’d been happy to sell their apartment to her. ‘Now I’ll actually have room to heal patients in a room dedicated for it, instead of taking over either mine or Naruto’s rooms. Thank god for small miracles!’ She thought she was lucky she had gone looking that day. It must have had something to do with the pervy old man who tried to get her to give him her ‘three sizes.’

  
The pervy old man tried to run from her after she whirled and slapped him with a horiki-charged hand. He’d drooled and looked like he’s had a stroke on the right side of his face, before trying to run from her. She’d caught him in a ring of subjugation beads. She made him help her find a place to live in a decent area of the village. He had watched her expertly evaluate the place, and then give a low low offer, the family giving a high offer, and then both worked to a happy medium for it. The contract was signed in the presence of a witness, one of them being that weird pervy old man, and within a week, the money had been given for the apartment. The Hokage had called her in later that day and given Jiraiya and Kagome a proper introduction. Well, after he was done laughing at his student that was.

She found out that day that he was Naruto’s godfather. She wasn’t impressed with the whole ‘toad sage’ thing, or that he had authored several popular books. She’d snorted, and brought out the first book in her favorite series from her world, and made him read it. 

Jiraiya had admitted the first few pages were really good, and that he wanted to read more of it. She offered to let him, as long as he stayed within her view with the books, because they were all she had left from her world, and she didn’t want them ruined. Hiruzen had asked her to remove the subjugation beads when she was done with him. 

“They only affect him if I say the word in range of him. I don’t think they’ll be of any harm anyways, so long as he behaves. For example, not asking any random girl he doesn’t know for her sizes. God knows he’s old enough to be my father. Nevermind that I’m the most powerful priestess in this world wielding Horiki, and not Chakra. How’s Danzo doing by the way? Have you even let him out of jail yet for trying to forcibly breed me after you expressly said that I would be a boon to the village and to leave me be? I don’t think his Chakra coils will ever recover. I did burn and scar them pretty well, never mind that I permanently depleted his chakra pool to civilian levels.”

Jiraiya stared at Kagome in awe. “Ah, he’s in jail for more than that. We found him in possession of several Sharingan eyes he was never allowed to have, along with a couple other kekkei genkai implanted into him. Clans from other villages have demanded his blood as payment. I didn’t think he would ever have turned that way. But jealousy and thirst for power is a powerful draw for corruption to find its way in. I am sorry that he got so far as to target you, Kagome-san. His body will be divided and sent to the clans in Kumo and Mizu once he has been executed. His crimes are not forgivable. He greatly overstepped his boundaries.”

“Ah, that’s sad. I’m sorry Hiruzen-sama. I know he was your teammate and friend. I wish it had turned out differently.” Kagome let her aura wash over the room, hoping to ease the sadness in the area. Jiraiya’s jaw dropped at the feel of pure power radiating off her. Where did this come from?!

  
They’d made pretty quick friends, and Jiraiya didn’t dare hit on her again, or on anyone within range of her. He didn’t want to find out what other nasty tricks she had up her sleeve since he didn’t know how Horiki worked or what it could do.

~~~

Kagome had asked if she could help solve and sort out rumors that she had heard circling. The Uchiha were traitors. She didn’t think so. She asked Hiruzen to arrange a meeting with her in the room as a possible solution to the situation with Fugaku, head of the clan, present. She had an offer for him. When the time came a couple days later, she sat in the meeting room, Naruto at school. 

“As you all know, I am from a different world. I have a different set of abilities unlike anyone else in this world. One of these abilities is the ability to see auras. Auras are the energy a soul gives off. They tell me the basic character of a person, what their intent is, if they are good or evil, and if they are going to attack. That includes when, where, and how. I want to use this ability to conduct simple interviews with each member of your clan to clear it of suspicion so that you may all have your lives return to normal, as long as it’s okay with you, Fugaku-san. They would be basic simple questions. No mind walking or invasive procedures. Hiruzen-sama knows and has seen my abilities in action. Even Ibiki was impressed with my abilities. I want to avoid bloodshed as best as I can, Fugaku-sama. I mean you no offense. I only want to help you out of this, instead of your entire clan falling. I know what it’s like to not be trusted when all you’ve done and given was pure, and loyal. I don’t want that for your clan. It’s not fair to you and yours whatsoever. So I offer my aide as priestess, as I could never be shinobi, to clear you and your clan. I am a neutral party. I know you have reports on the day I arrived, so I know that you know a fair bit about me.”

The council did not seem fond of this idea. Even though they had witnessed it, and seen how completely perfect her results were. They were unnerved. Without Danzo’s voice, they could not push through Hiruzen’s absolute faith in Kagome. At their indecision, Kagome stood proud and tall, a frown on her face, and it did make the council uncomfortable under it.

“I see that you doubt me, though I have given you no reason to do so. I’ve saved countless of your Shinobi, given you many new programs and systems from my own world that have increased your village’s quality of life, and it’s safety, introduced now topics of study for your shinobi to explore to lead you to the technological discoveries that my world has already discovered. And yet you think that my abilities as a priestess, which has already defended me against one of your own after my power, who was completely corrupt, intending to kill Hiruzen so that he could put himself into the running to become Hokage for his own gain, power and benefit, and nothing at all to do with the village’s, is just a neat little irregularity! Even after you all know that I fell into my world’s past, and fought through so many wars and legions of yokai that I lost count, all to destroy an evil sentient artifact that wanted nothing more that the death, destruction and suffering of my world, using my powers to _purify evil into oblivion, and destroying corrupted souls, removing them from the reincarnation cycle!_ I must seem like a joke to you, don’t I? This just tells me that you have your own gains from denying me the ability to aid. Shall I read your auras and find out?” She let her aura wash heavily over the room, pressing on the council members heavily, they had to hold themselves up. She kept the heavy amount of purity in the air, and it made Fugaku uncomfortable with how easily she wielded it.

It was silent after that. Fugaku was impressed at this girl’s audacity. She seemed to be able to cow the council when their decisions were not based on the welfare of the village. Hiruzen seemed amused. “I believe I will allow this to happen, and I overrule any of the council’s verdicts and interjections. Kagome has done nothing but help and build Konoha. She is not a shinobi, and there is no reason to be suspicious of her. I know where her loyalties lie. Uchiha Fugaku, if you will allow her, Kagome will clear your clan of suspicion, thus allowing you to rejoin Konoha properly.”

Fugaku felt like something good was finally coming. The cloud lifted just a little off his shoulders. “I will allow it.” Hiruzen nodded.

He’d ordered investigations of each council member to be done by shinobi he knew were loyal to him, and only him.

  
~~

  
Kagome had been shopping in the market when she’d felt it. A really nasty seal. She felt drawn to the person who’d had it on them. When she made eye contact with them, she found a pair of pale lavender eyes set in a pale face already staring at her. Long brown hair fell to the sides of the face, with a Konoha hitai ate on his forehead. His features were fine, almost aristocratic, and that included an air of arrogance. She’d met members of this clan before. The Hyuuga clan. However, it seemed that she had only met members of the main branch. This must be a member of the side branch. However, this particular member seemed to be held in higher regard than most, if his attitude was any indication. His aura spoke of pain and bitterness. He reminded her of a child, alone, and crying. No one could hear him. She knew she had to help him then.

“Hello Hyuuga-san, my name is Higurashi Kagome. I am a Miko. You have something really nasty on you, and I would like to help you if I am able. Is there a place we may speak in private?”

~~

  
She’d asked the young genin she’d encountered - Neji -about the seal, saying she could see it in all its potency and that it was fairly distracting, and that she’d meant no offense when he seemed to get defensive. She’d offered him a trade of information, but was stopped when he said it was clan business. She then offered a trade of information to the head, and her services as a Miko to them. 

“You can ask me questions, I won’t bite.” She smiled at him, and the presence of her aura had him less cantankerous than usual. He narrowed his eyes and activated his Byakugan. She understood what this seal was for then. What she didn’t know was why. 

“You don’t have chakra. So what is this energy that I’m seeing in you? And it has no pathway to follow. How do you use it?”

She smiled and explained about auras, how she was spat out in the middle of the village all those years ago, the difference that she could tell between Horiki, Chakra, and it’s relations to Reiki, and that her soul had been divine-touched long before her birth. She explained some of the things she had done as an example, so he could understand what sort of other things might be a possibility for her to do.

“Neji-san, I would like to help you and others who have this seal. I understand that it is clan business, and so, I would like to speak to your clan head about a different seal that could be used for the same purpose instead of this one. Hokage-sama has been very kind in allowing me to study the seals of this world, and how they differ from the ones of my world. I would like to understand all aspects of this seal, and see if my knowledge could help come up with something better, or if there is something I can do with my powers to make it so that you don’t need that seal at all. Do you think you could relay this in a message for me, and help me set up a meeting with the head?”

Neji was more than intrigued at this offer, and just slightly hopeful. He agreed to pass on the message.

~~~

Kagome wore her Miko outfit, starched and whitened where it was supposed to be, her hair pulled back into the traditional loose, low tail with the stiff white ribbon as those of her station wore. She had brought her bow and quiver of arrows, not as a show of hostility, but to demonstrate what she meant by quick seals for enemies too powerful, or necessary to kill. She’d also brought copies of the notes she’d made and taken while she was learning under Miroku and Kaede, along with the scrolls at her shrine she’d copied into her books. She had a few bags in each hand full of them. The Hokage had already copied them, and both him and Jiraiya were studying them. They’d made so many breakthroughs so far, and were able to come up with simpler seals and arrays that did the same thing as highly advanced ones, yet they were simpler to use, took less chakra, and sealed the same as their intricate predecessors. So it was no surprise that Kagome thought they would be of great help to the head.

She was greeted at the compound entrance a week from when she’d asked Neji to arrange a meeting for her. A branch member guided her into the compound and to the study of one Hiashi Hyuuga. He greeted her, and sent for the tea that had been prepared. Kagome greeted him formally with a bow of respect. She was welcomed in, and seated across from Hiashi at his writing table. 

“I hear you wish to offer us your knowledge in seals from another world in the hopes that they may aid our branch members.”

Kagome smiled. “I do. I have brought all my notes to make sure I don’t miss anything. I have a few questions about the seal and its purpose before I can finish making one that I think will be much gentler, and still do the same thing. It may require me to know more of your clan’s secrets, but as a Miko, I can keep them. It would be like the way doctors keep their patient’s information confidential, except I don’t have files. It’s all in my head. And I can lock those memories away if need be.”

Several hours passed as they spoke of the terms of this arrangement. She was introduced to the individuals responsible for the seals on the branch’s eyes. They all looked over and went through every aspect of the new seals compared to the old one, and her books on seals. Several weeks of meetings both at her home, and in Hiashi’s study were made, when she wasn’t healing people the hospital couldn’t do anything more for. Some even helped Kagome with Naruto, when she was too busy to give him more than a hug ‘welcome home’ and supper, there were members who would help Naruto with his homework when she was busy going over things, and their particular expertise wasn’t needed at the moment, yet their presence was required. Neji even checked in a few times.

Compromise was made, and they mixed new with the old, and with Horiki, they had a seal for the existing members. Once the old one was removed, and the new one placed, it would alter their DNA slowly, little by little, to keep the Byakugan’s secrets visible only to Hyuuga clan members. This would be passed on to any children, and after a few generations, they would no longer have to be sealed. Hiashi was incredibly impressed, and Neji was the first one to volunteer to be resealed. The bitterness left his aura quickly. This also meant that any branch member did not need to use birth to determine eligibility to be clan head. This made Hiashi beyond excited. He knew Neji had more then enough aptitude for the position, and once he okayed it with his daughter, who seemed more relieved of the burden than anything, he made preparations to make Neji the next head of the clan. The Elders could say nothing either, as their plans to gain more authority and power in the clan crumbled to nothing. Many had plans to marry their sons to the Head’s daughter to gain standing when she would have become the next Head.

She’d changed the seals on Hiashi’s arm too. They were no longer green and black, but white, and they faded to a ghostly silver when a member passed away.

Hiashi offered Kagome any male’s hand within his clan she so wished for this. It changed many things for the better. Kagome smiled and said that if she was interested in someone in his clan, she would let him know. For now, she was content as she was. She also offered him and his, her friendship. They were welcome to visit any time, and so were the seal experts, Neji included. And he did visit often, even after he graduated. It was how she had met Team Gai. 

Tenten and Neji were awed when she was able to use her aura to calm _both_ Gai and Lee into actually sitting down for a meal and some board games without making promises to train before they did so, nor be overly excitable. She was able to have full conversations without them assuming anything. Gai had made multiple attempts to ask her out, and she always re-directed the conversation masterfully. 

This made for repeat evenings. Neji was glad he’d met her in the market.

~~

She’d started growing many different plants from her balcony. She had a whole wall inside of herbs and spices growing. She also grew all the plants needed to create the bases for the poisons the Shinobi encountered in the field. She showed Naruto as much as she could, and let him help as much as he could with the plants between school, training and homework. She was paid rather well for her antidote bases. So it was no contest when the Hokage gave her a space to begin growing the plants she needed for the antidote bases, and all the required equipment for its growth. After all, when her antidote bases ended up being much more potent, and packed with a punch of her Horiki from growing the pants with it, it was worth the increased price.

But no matter how busy she was, she always made sure to make something for Naruto. She always made time for him. She was there to comfort him on bad days, and celebrate the happy days. She made sure to heal any cuts and bruises he would get from the villagers. She couldn’t stop them from aiming their hatred on him for the beast sealed inside Naruto. But she could be there to help him bear the pain and loneliness. She’d never been so happy when he’d come home from the Academy with friends one night. She’d made them all dinner, and chatted away with them. Shikamaru made for the most interesting conversations when he actually invested in it. Kiba had lots of tales to tell about Naruto’s shenanigans, and Kagome laughed at the things he had been able to get away with, recognizing the trickster in the kitsune mixing with him. She’d told him she was proud, as it was the Uzumaki-Higurashi way. He’d beamed all night, proud of himself. Choji had grinned and added a few things from his perspective, and then the conversation turned to the silly things Kiba and Shikamaru had conned Naruto in, and it was her turn to laugh. 

“I’m so proud of you Naruto. You’re my wonderful ray of sunshine!”

She told the three boys from Naruto’s class that they were welcome back any time, and that included sleepovers, and all three seemed a little excited at the prospect. “Are you allowed to stay for dinner? I’m making braised beef and wide noodles with fried vegetables on the side.”

All three boys seemed interested in the aspect of food. “Ah, training got you all hungry has it?” She said with a smile.

~~~~

It had been a while, but she had finished with the Uchiha several months ago. The knock on her door was a surprise, however, since Naruto was in school. “Oh no, now what has he done?” She sighed and made her way to the door. Upon opening it, she was faced with both Shisui and Itachi Uchiha.

“Oh. Hi, I wasn’t expecting anyone. Come on in. Is there something I can do for you two?”

Shisui grinned. “It’s nice to see you Ms. Higurashi. We are here ourselves to say thanks for stopping the coup. We couldn’t do it, and it’s cause of you that we are living in Konoha again. If you ever need help with something, let us know. We will do whatever we can for you.” 

“Oh, please, Kagome is fine. I’m not married, or an old maid. The rest of the neighborhood calls me Kaa-san for goodness sakes.” She had a smile on her face at that. She’d helped more than one kid who was locked out of their apartments or homes. She always left a note on the door so the parents knew where their kids were at when they’d gotten home, and she’d made food and brought it to people who needed it, or shared with the neighbors more than once.

Itachi nodded his agreement. “I also wanted to speak with you. I was recently poisoned during a mission, and was treated with your antidote base. Whatever you add to them extra, it helped clear my lungs. I haven’t breathed so well in years. I was wondering if perhaps there was more, so that I might be able to keep the disease at bay.”

Kagome blinked at him. “Well I grow and boost my plants with Horiki if that’s what you mean. I wish you had come to me sooner if you were sick. I’m the person the hospital calls when they can’t do anything else. I’m surprised they didn’t recommend you to me at all. Come sit, and lift the back of your shirt. I’ll grab my stethoscope to pinpoint it. If I can get rid of this for you, I will.”

Shisui smiled. “See, I told you you should have come sooner. Also Fugaku-sama is wondering how you are managing with Naruto. He and Mikoto-sama wanted to help him before but the suspicion and political standing kept them from doing that. But he is allowed to help and inquire now. You really impressed him. He may try and marry you into the clan, but if you tell him no, he will respect that. He told me to tell you that ‘The Uchiha owe you a great debt. You have but to ask for anything, and we will do our best to fill it.” The voice he’d used to replicate the head of the clan made her laugh.

“Well, if you don’t mind playing messenger, please tell him that if I want someone in my life, I will let him know. I like having the freedom of choice. Tell him that we are personally friends, including Mikoto-sama, and that they and theirs are always welcome in our home. That includes you two. Please let me know if there is anyone else that needs my help as well. It’s a Miko’s duty after all.”

She listened to Itachi breathe, and was able to pinpoint where his particular ailment met. ‘Tuberculosis. That’s a hard one. This one would kill him over time. If my Horiki already had an effect, then that means I can kill it, and heal his lungs to full function. This is good.’ She smiled.

“Good news Itachi-san.”

~~~

Naruto had just failed the Genin exam for the third year in a row. She’d gotten the report a few minutes ago. Kagome started on making him some Ramen. Her mother’s recipe. His favorite.

He didn’t come home.

~~~

Kagome was beyond worried for him. Iruka was in front of her, asking her to locate Naruto. He had stolen a scroll from the Hokage tower of forbidden Jutsu. “Only if you take me with you. He’s my boy, and I’m going to make sure he stays safe.” Iruka agreed.

She spread her senses out and located Naruto, far off, to the side of the Monuments. A small deserted shack, and he was using his chakra, a lot. She swung herself onto Iruka’s back.

~~~

Naruto had graduated. It had been a few months. He had been taking missions and training constantly, with her hand to keep him on task. She was so proud of him. He was so very excited when he passed the survival exam given by his new sensei.

“Kaa-san, come have lunch with me at Ichiraku’s, my treat!” He said one morning before he was to go meet his teammates, which she had yet to meet. Maybe he was having her meet them today? “Oh? Are you meeting your team there to figure out what your going to do next?”

“Err- yeah, sure. Meet me at Ichiraku’s at noon! I’ll introduce ya!” He said with a huge sunny grin and squinted eyes. Kagome knew that look. Naruto was up to something. “Alright, I will meet you there. Now off you go, I have to go trim the aloe and the shamrock tubers back. We are gonna have a huge yield next month!”

He gave her a genuine smile. “Love you! See you later Kaa-san!”

~~

She’d worn something nice. A cute little crushed velvet off the shoulder sun dress that clung to her torso, and then flared at her hip. It ended at her knees. She’d worn some cute little kitten heels, and left her hair down, but back with a fabric headband to keep her bands out of her face. She was just arriving at the stand, greeting Teuchi familiarly. 

“Don’t worry about me quite yet, Naruto is supposed to be introducing me to his team today over lunch. So he should be here soon.” She took a seat on the farthest right stool to wait.

“Ah, no problem, it’s always nice to see families spending time together.” Teuchi smiled fondly. He loved seeing all kinds of interactions in his stand. It was one of the biggest perks of his job. And he got to help make a lot of special moments. He pulled out the box Naruto had brought him earlier and his request, and made sure the accompanying wax was there as well. Sure enough, within a few minutes, the voice of her son and his teammates and his new sensei, she assumed, was audible in the street, getting closer and closer to the stand. 

“It’s really nice of you guys to treat me to lunch. Thank you.”

“No problem, Kakashi sensei. I invited someone special too. She’s already here, I know her shoes anywhere.” Kagome giggled. 

“You invited someone else, Dobe?”

“Really Naruto, who’d you invite? Your neighbor?”

“No, She’s way better than them, even if they are really nice now. She’s the one who grows the ingredients for the really good antidotes in the hospital!”

“It’s not Kagome-san is it? She saved my clan five years ago, and Itachi-nii says she purged him of the lung disease he had. Shisui says she saved uncle too.”

“Uh, heh, yeah. I wanted to celebrate some, cause shhhhh!” and then she heard some whispering. And then a girl’s excited “Ehh? No way! Why didn’t you tell us sooner we could have-!”

“Shhhh! You’ll ruin it! Kaa-san doesn’t know!”

“Wait- _she’s your mom?_ ”

“Yeah, she adopted me a long time ago. Kaa-san’s the best!”

‘Sasuke must be on Naruto’s team. How cute. He’s always been really shy around me. Maybe that will change.’ Kagome smiled as he moved into view from under the flaps of the ramen stand.

“Ah, so why the big hush Naruto?”

“Oh, uh, hi Kaa-san, I’m glad you made it. This is my team, Sasuke, and Sakura-chan -” and she thought the flush on his face was adorable, he had a little crush! “And this is my sensei.”

Naruto was about to introduce Kakashi to his mother, when Kakashi stepped in instead. “Ah, Naruto talks about you quite a bit, especially your homemade ramen.” This made Kagome chuckle. “I’m Hatake Kakashi, Team Seven’s Jounin-Sensei.” He gave her his customary eye smile. _‘And it’s finally nice to meet the person who cared and loved Minato-sensei and Kushina-chan’s child like he was her own when I couldn’t. Your someone so very special to do that.’_

“Ah! Higurashi Kagome, it’s nice to meet all of you, Naruto talks about you all a lot. It’s nice to finally meet and put faces to the names! Let’s get settled in and eat, shall we? I want to see what kind of shenanigans Naruto’s got planned this time.” The secretive smile she had on her face said she had an inkling. 

“It’s nice to meet you Higurashi-san! My mom talks about your antidote bases all the time!” Sakura gushed, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hands in his pocket, he made his way to sit on the stool between Naruto and Sakura. “Yeah. Thanks for healing Itachi, and Uncle. It’s made a big difference.”

“Oh your welcome Sasuke. I would have done the same for you too, if you’d have had it, just as I would have done for anyone else.” He looked away with a slight pink tinge on his face.

Everyone took their seats. “Aw man, I’m starving! Let’s eat! Hey Teuchi, can I have the miso ramen please?”

~~

Soon everyone had their bowls dished out, piping hot, ready to eat. Kakashi had sat beside Kagome, Then Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. The latter three seemed tense for some reason. They were watching Kakashi intently while trying to not look like they were. Kagome held in her laugh, only a soft exhale of amusement drawing Kakashi’s attention momentarily. She grabbed her chopsticks from the container.

“Itadakimasu!” She said, and went to dig in. So did Kakashi. Out of nowhere, a mass ball of Akamaru, Choji and Kiba fell into the stall, Kakashi pulled down his mask, and woofed the food in front of him, She blinked at him a moment while eating her own food, and within a moment, the mess of fur and limbs tumbled back out into the street and continued on it’s way. The result was three pouting, defeated genin. Kagome slapped her hands across her mouth, and promptly dissolved into quiet snickering giggles. She whispered to Kakashi when she could control herself enough to keep her voice down.

“Oh my god! That was great! My goodness that was smooth! I didn’t think anyone could match his pranks or ‘master plans’ nevermind outdo them beyond myself!”

He smirked at her beneath his mask. Teuchi and his daughter were looking at him like they’d seen the most beautiful thing in the world. Kagome was giggling. She couldn’t eat, she was giggling so much. She made no comments on his face, and that perked his interest more than her simply being the one to adopt Naruto. 

“If you ever need an accomplice for this kind of hilarity, I’m all for it, and I have a few ideas for you, since this is obviously not the first time!” She had managed to calm down finally. She began eating as though she had said nothing to him. Then an ever quieter whisper into his sensitive ears. “Your secret’s safe with me, and I get to tease he hell out of him! This is awesome! Thank you for this opportunity!”

Okay, this was a gold mine. And he could get to know her better. She was definitely his age. He had already asked the Hokage about her. He’d been given permission to ask her anything he didn’t understand. When she finished, the pouting genin finally smiled, and Naruto gave Teuchi the signal he’d been waiting for. 

A cake with candles told Kakashi that she was twenty four as of today. Kagome’s face became one of surprise. “I thought I said nothing till the weekend! You sneaky little brat!” Her tone indicated that she spoke with affection.

“Happy Birthday Kaa-san!” 

“Happy birthday.” Sasuke

“Happy Birthday Higurashi-san!” Sakura

“Ah, I didn’t know it was your birthday today. Happy Birthday Higurashi-san.” Kakashi gave her a genuine eye-smile, and tears started collecting in her eyes, as she got up from her stool, and thanked everybody. She moved to Naruto, before giving him a nuggie, and then a huge hug. The smile on her face said she loved him and his thoughtfulness. Kakashi felt good seeing him smile. She’d changed so much. He knew cause he remembered the original timeline. He owed this woman so much. He decided to pursue her right then. 

Without her, the Uchiha clan would have been slaughtered on a living Danzo’s order, and Itachi would have lived to die at his brothers hand, and from a disease there was no cure for. Naruto would have been sad and lonely. Sasuke would have been put on the path of avenger. So many things that resulted from those three things had brought so much pain and suffering, and she nullified it. He himself was able to locate and rectify the misunderstanding between himself and Obito. He’d abandoned the ‘Eye of the Moon’ plan all together. She’d have no problem destroying black Zetsu either. She’d barely lifted a finger against Danzo after all, and he almost died. _‘And she really held back on him too.’_

Kakashi wasn’t worried about his soon to be girlfriend, and future Mrs. Hatake. He’d be damned if he didn’t try to make her happy. He was the only one who remembered. And he was sure that they would end up with children of their own. He wondered which features they would get, and smiled under his mask.

Fin.


End file.
